


(How Do I Love Thee) Let Me Count the Ways

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey gets lost in the thought of the many reasons she loves and Beca





	(How Do I Love Thee) Let Me Count the Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry for the crappiness that is my writing. I know it sucks, but thanks for reading anyway.

Everyone always considers Beca to be the lucky one when they see her and Aubrey out together. They look at Aubrey with her golden blonde locks, soft blue eyes, long tan legs, and killer body, and assume that Beca won some sort of relationship lottery and Aubrey was the prize. 

It’s no secret that Beca is talented, she is the hottest music producer in LA at the moment, and when you consider she only just turned twenty five that’s no small feat. 

Some might foolishly believe that Aubrey is only with Beca for her money or for the notoriety that comes from dating someone in the industry. She has been dubbed the ‘blonde bombshell’ by the stupid tabloids, she guesses there isn’t that big of a leap from bombshell to gold digger. 

However if anyone ever cared to do any research they would realize Aubrey is fairing pretty well all on her own. She works for a very prestigious law firm where she has gone from lackey to partner in just over two years. So no, she doesn’t need Beca’s money.

She will never understand how anyone,including Beca herself, can look at the brunette and not see the goddess the she sees.

When they are in public Beca always takes her breath away. Her dark tresses are always perfectly maintained and flowing midway down her back, making Aubrey’s fingers itch to run through their softness. She always has on just the right amount of makeup to make it look like she isn’t wearing any at all. Her dark grey eyes always hold this air of mystery that even after a year of looking into them, Aubrey still finds herself lost in their allure. And if you’ve ever seen Beca in a suit then you know the knee weakening power she holds over Aubrey on those nights.

There is so much more to Beca than just that though. It’s the times when Aubrey is making them breakfast and Beca stumbles into the kitchen with bed head and indentions from the pillow marring the skin on her cheek, wearing only Aubrey’s oversized tee shirt and boy shorts, that make Aubrey’s skin flush and her knees weak.

It’s how Beca wraps her arms around her from behind and places wet kisses up and down the column of her neck that distracts her so much she burns the pancakes again. 

It’s how Beca introduces her as her fiancé with so much pride and adoration, it leaves a lump in Aubrey’s throat and unshed tears gleaming in her eyes. Even though they both wear engagement rings and Aubrey was technically the one who proposed.

It’s how when the two of them are thrown into uncomfortable situations, Beca will gently place her hand on the small of her back, knowing the gesture will comfort Aubrey.

It’s how Beca watches movies with her even though everyone knows Beca hates movies. What she doesn’t hate is hours of cuddling with Aubrey, and for that she is willing to make some exceptions.

It’s in how when she thinks of a life without Beca in it her chest tightens and she feels light headed. How her palms get sweaty and her heart rate increases and she feels like she might cry hysterically. 

It’s how in those moments Beca hugs her close and coos nonsense into her ear until she’s able to regain her composure. Never once making her feel like her fears are ridiculous or unfounded.

And finally it’s in the knowing that no matter how many years they get to spend on this earth together it will never be enough for Aubrey to tell Beca how much she loves and needs her. 

And no matter what anyone on the outside looking in thinks, Aubrey knows that she is the lucky one. That she is the one who won the relationship lottery, and Beca is definitely her greatest prize.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr


End file.
